Queunliskanphobia
by NotAnotherDicklessPrick
Summary: Modern day AU! Eren and Levi have been in a relationship for almost a year, but the funny thing is- the two have never kissed! Levi's fear of saliva keeps getting in the way, as well as Levi's OCD. The two must make the relationship work, while also trying to work around this large problem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a cute little story that, if people enjoy, I will most likely continue! I really like the concept so far, so I hope you guys do, too!**

 **It is supposed to be a modern day AU! No mentions of military, or titans, or any such thing! This is a real life, modern day AU!**

 **If you dislike boy X boy, even anime boys, then please don't read this! Story also mentions such things as OCD and fear of saliva, so if you are easily offended by these things or if you also have a fear of saliva, please don't read this!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yuck,"

Eren registered the noise in his almost asleep state, but simply chose to ignore it.

"Eren Jaeger, you brat, wake up," The voice was easily recognized as Eren's older lover, Levi.

Unhappily, and with a heavy groan of dismay, Eren opened his eyes to look at the man lying in bed next to him. "What is it…?"

Levi looked a bit irritated, with his eyebrows drawn together as if with anger. But, even though he didn't like to admit it, it was rather hard for Eren to read the emotions on that face sometimes.

"'it' refers to the fact that your mouth is hanging open. You got the pillows wet, it's nasty." Levi rolled over in the bed and pushed the bright red blankets off his thin frame, standing up from the bed and yawning.

Eren groaned once more and rolled over as well, and he made sure Levi didn't see him roll his eyes. He stood from the bed as well, wiping his bottom lip with the back of his arm. He had indeed been drooling in his sleep, and quite heavily, too.

He turned and saw Levi let out a shudder, wrapping his arms around himself. There was a long, silent pause before Levi looked up at Eren, finally realizing he was being watched. "What, aren't you going to clean it?"

Eren blinked a couple times just to try and get the sleep out of his eyes before nodding slowly and letting out of big yawn, scratching the back of his head as he wandered toward the closet in the far side of their room. Out the window he could see that the sun was barely rising; he'd have to get up soon to make breakfast anyways.

Out of the closet he took a clean pillow and pillowcase, slipping the pillow inside it's case easily. When he wobbled back to the bed he noticed that the pillow he'd drooled all over was gone, and he quickly replaced it with the new pillow.

Levi, however, was not taking this so easily. Before removing the saliva-covered pillow, he'd put on a pair of rubber yellow gloves which reached his elbows. He carried the pillow all the way down the steps to their laundry room, holding said object as far away from his body as he could manage with his short arms.

He sighed as he threw the squishy, wet pillow into the laundry room, along with the pair of gloves. The kitchen was his next destination, where he immediately moved to wash his hands.

As much as it was a burden to he and his lover, Levi knew he could never get over it. And 'it' being drool. Spit. Saliva. However he thought up the word, it made him shudder. Why were mouths so disgusting to him?

But he was thankfully jerked from those thoughts when he felt two firm hands on his hips, and something rustling his hair, which he realised was a face.

"G'morning," the voice behind him said a bit hoarsely. Levi finished washing his hands and reached toward a paper towel, drying them off gently and tossing the item in the trash. When he turned around, his taller partner had already made his way to the refrigerator, digging through it for breakfast foods.

"Good morning, Eren. Are you making breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah, anything in particular?"

"Umm… Eggs sound okay," Levi turned to start preparing their coffee before moving to the table, sitting down with his legs crossed. He looked down at himself; he figured he had the decency to change out of his thick, long-sleeved pyjamas, but since it was just he and Eren, he didn't mind.

He glanced over at the stove to examine the man who was there. Eren was wearing a long-sleeved sweater as well, and sweat pants which were too long on his legs and covered his feet. On his feet he wore dark gray socks.

Breakfast was made quickly with two over-easy eggs for both of them, as well as two pieces of toast and a glass of coffee. Levi dug through the fridge to find their liquid creamer- peppermint flavoured, for the holidays- and poured a decent amount into his coffee. After replacing the creamer he added a bit of sugar, then got a small spoon and stirred it all together. Once he sat down again, he heard a small chuckle, which directed his attention toward his boyfriend.

"Something funny, Jaeger?"

Eren let out another small chuckle and nodded as he set down his own cup of coffee, the large mug making a loud 'thunk' on the wooden table.

"A little," Eren started, nodding toward Levi's own mug of coffee, "Because you can hardly call that coffee. It's just cream and sugar, really," He joked with a wide smile.

Levi, however, found this less amusing. "The peppermint makes your breath smell nice, so even after this when I brush my teeth, they won't smell like coffee. Your breath just smells like coffee all day."

"But how would _you_ know~?" Eren shot back quickly, and as if he was defending himself, he lifted the mug to his lips and took a drink, all the while watching for Levi's reaction.

The shorter of the two immediately felt embarrassed, and his face heat up almost instantaneously. "Idiot. Of course I wouldn't."

And it was true. Although Levi and Eren had been dating for nearly a year, the two had never shared their first kiss. To some it may seem strange; Even to the two of them, they knew how strange it was. But because of Levi, they couldn't share this together. It was almost as if Levi were afraid of spit. Or drool. Or saliva in general. Whenever he thought of it, he felt nauseous.

When the two first started dating, Levi had to address this awkward situation on the second date, when Eren had walked Levi home. It's not uncommon to kiss on the second date, right? Well, this one came almost completely unexpected, and Levi leaned away as Eren pursued. Eren pulled back with a perplexed look on his face; Levi hadn't even let their lips touch. A bit hurt, and highly embarrassed, Eren chuckled awkwardly and pointed the opposite direction.

"S-sorry, maybe I should…. Ya'know, go home…"

But before Eren could walk away, he felt the smaller hand grip his arm and he turned back toward the shorter of the two, giving Levi a look of confusion.

"L-look, Eren, it's not that I don't like you," Levi started, still gripping the other's arm as his eyes looked toward the ground, "B-but… I… As a child, I was diagnosed by a psychiatrist to have…. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I'm… I'm just kinda afraid of… spit."

All of it was really hard for Levi to admit. He'd only ever told his ex-boyfriend- Erwin- about it. But in that relationship, it's what ruined the two.

He expected Eren to walk away, or question him, or become angry and confused. But instead, he felt a hand on his chin, which led him to look up at the other male. "That's fine by me then. Are you afraid of hugs, too?" Eren asked simply, holding his arms out wide. Levi immediately let himself melt into the hug, and- although it was cold outside- he felt warm all over.

After breakfast was downed by the two, the day continued as normal. It was Eren's day off, so Levi (as usual) spent the day cleaning, while Eren ran errands such as going out for groceries and taking their car into the shop.

When Eren finally returned, it was near one o'clock in the afternoon, and when he walked through the door he was pleasantly surprised.

His lover, Levi, was lying down on the couch wearing a blue sweater and a pair of khaki coloured pants, and of course a pair of gray socks. Eren almost immediately noticed that both items were rather big on the smaller, and upon sitting next to his lover, he noticed that Levi was indeed wearing Eren's clothing.

Levi didn't even flinch when Eren sat down. He just lied still on the couch, his face peaceful and unmoving. Eren gulped a bit nervously.

Taking a deep breath in and holding it, Eren lifted a hand and stroked it gently over the other's cheek. No movement whatsoever. Not a twitch, or a groan, or any sign Levi had noticed.

Eren reached up slowly, as not to wake his lover, and wiped his own lips on the back of his hand, so they were bone dry. Leaning down slowly, he cautiously pressed his lips to Levi's soft cheek, then he moved down to Levi's jaw and pressed a kiss there before sitting up again with a bright smile.

Levi seriously felt the urge to shudder, but he swallowed that urge immediately. Eren obviously thought he was still sleeping, but he'd woken since Eren entered the home.

But after a lot of thought, lying there with his eyes closed, Levi realised something: he didn't feel disgusted. Or unhappy. Or dirty. He was happy.

He felt his face heat up all the way to his ears as he opened his eyes, looking up at the other boy. This, of course, surprised the taller boy, making him jump and give a nervous smile.

"L-Levi, s-sorry I must have woke you-"

"Do it again." Levi couldn't stop himself from saying it, and the words so simply poured out of his mouth.

"Wh…. What?" Eren drew his eyebrows together, as if in worry, or concern, but then his eyes quickly widened. "O-oh, you mean-!"

"What I mean, Jaeger, is that if you don't kiss me again then I won't make you breakfast for a week." The irritation was high at this point, mostly due to his own embarrassment. He wondered how Eren was feeling.

There was a long silence before Eren nodded slowly, licking his lips then immediately drying them as he'd done before, and he leant down to place a quick peck to Levi's cheek.

"You didn't do it again." Levi spat immediately.

"What?! B-but I just did!"

"But not like before, you didn't."

He heard Eren take a deep breath before a cold hand touched his cheek, cupping it gently. The couch shifted and groaned under the weight of the two, and soon after Levi felt those warm lips against his skin once more. No matter how many times Eren did it, it seemed Levi never disliked it, or felt disgusted by it.

The lips held their position for a little longer than before, and then they gently moved down to Levi's jaw bone, as Eren had done when he thought Levi was sleeping. At this Levi let out a soft shudder, which made the taller of the two pull away quickly.

"Sorry, Levi, I didn't mean to, I know it's disgusting…"

"No!" Levi nearly shouted, and he found himself covering his mouth while a dark red blush covered his cheeks, "It just felt kinda nice, so…. You know, I don't care if you do it…"

He glanced up only for a moment to look at the reaction of the younger male, whose eyes were a bit wide in surprise. After just a second he seemed to relax, and the two shifted so that Eren could easily straddle the other's hips.

Levi couldn't possibly blush darker, but his face was still getting more hot by the second.

He saw Eren gulp before the large hands were moved to cup Levi's thin cheeks, and Eren hesitated as he leaned down once more to press a kiss just below Levi's eye. At this, Levi shut his eye instinctively.

The kiss was a bit more wet this time, and Levi figured it was from Eren's talking. He noticed Eren hadn't dried his lips off this time. Even though it was wet, Levi didn't feel disgusted or dirty again. It was nice, and soft, and gentle. The touch of Eren's lips was so welcoming. The lips soon began to wander again, and they felt dry once more on Levi's cheek as they moved down his face, past his lips, and once more to his jaw.

Levi let out a heavy sigh at the feeling, and he moved his arms up to wrap around Eren's wide shoulders, seeming to be holding him in place.

Eren's final kiss was placed on the front of Levi's neck, right below his Adam's apple. The small gesture caused Levi to swallow thickly, and Eren chuckled a bit as he rested his face into the neck.

The moment was nice and quiet. Levi felt so close to Eren in this moment. This was the closest the two had ever felt.

Levi closed his eyes once more and melted under the warmth of his lover, and before he knew it he was asleep once again. He hoped that this time he'd be woken by more of those kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am well aware that my last chapter was a bit... rushed, to say the least. But I promise to take this chapter a bit slower! I am just used to writing in character POV, so it was a bit hard for me to write it in another format.** **Thank you, I will be updating more often! I hope you enjoy, review to give me constructive critism because I like that kind of stuff.** Well, Levi's wish came true. Maybe a little _too_ true.

Every morning Levi woke up to a soft pair of lips pressed to his cheek. Every day after Eren returned from work, he'd place a kiss to whichever part of Levi's face he reached first. At night, before bed, he would press his lips to Levi's forehead, or cheek, or jaw, or neck...

This is not to say Levi didn't enjoy the affection- which he most certainly would be lying if he said he didn't- but he just kind of found it all... Overwhelming, in a way.

On this particular day, Eren came home to find his shorter lover doing the dishes, wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a plain navy blue t-shirt which hugged his thin frame nicely.

Eren grinned to himself as he gently wrapped his arms around the man, feeling a bit disappointed that the older man didn't so much as flinch.

"Welcome home," Levi muttered, not stopping his dishwashing once. He seemed to be almost done, just having the last few cups to wash.

"Aw, I thought I might scare you," Eren pouted, shoving his face in the smaller's neck.

Levi wanted to wince when he felt the other's breath against his neck. He was fully prepared when he felt wet lips press down on the junction where his shoulder and neck met, and he couldn't hold back the small shudder that erupted from his body. He didn't particularly feel disgusted, but something just didn't feel... right about it.

Eren paused for a moment and pulled away from his neck, though his hands stayed in their place around Levi's waist, and he could feel Eren's heartbeat against his back. _Damn brat_ , Levi thought to himself.

The last two cups had been finished off quickly and Levi removed his gloves after draining the water, his movements not at all disturbed by the larger man behind him.

He sighed as he set the gloves on top of the microwave, turning in Eren's arms to now face him. "How was work?" He asked, placing his hands on Eren's chest. _Something's different today..._ he thought, examining the younger's face. It was true, somehow Eren seemed to have a bit of a devious look in his eyes.

"Great," Eren's large grin covered his face, making Levi even more suspicious.

The older raised an eyebrow, though the rest of his expression remained unchanged, "... What are you thinking, brat?" he finally asked as Eren seemed to lean down some.

There was silence for a moment as Eren seemed to study his lover's face, though he knew he wouldn'r be able to read it. It was impossible.

"I was thinking..." He started off quietly, reaching up with one hand to gently run a thumb along the other's bottom lips. It was then that Levi realised his lips were parted, and he let out a gentle breath against the other's thumb, "I was thinking that your lips are teally cute, and-"

"No." Levi immediately interupted, nearly yanking his head away from the other's hand.

Eren felt a small twinge of pain in his heart, just like the first time he'd been rejected a kiss by the older man, "S-sorry, I just-"

Levi closed his eyes and sighed loudly, cutting Eren off effectively. "Eren, I... It's not that I don't enjoy your affection, but..." He felt as if he were at a loss for words. 'But' what? It seemed even he didn't know the answer.

Eren's face visibly dropped, and he now wore a heavy frown. Levi noted that this looked unusual on his usually happy lover.

Levi swallowed hard before continuing, "I-I feel a bit suffocated. By affection. And it's not you!" Levi said the last part quickly as he felt Eren's grip loosening around his waist. For some reason, he felt unusually bashful. Like he was in a spotlight, confessing this to everyone he knew, "b-but, you know, a week ago, you and I had never even... Kissed... and now, you do it to me so often..." He paused now to glance up at the face of the other. He could see that Eren's face was a bright red, but he wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps embarrassment? But Levi couldn't help but think anger.

Eren's heart sank at the words. He felt so rejected. But he couldn't allow Levi to see this. He couldn't be selfish. As much as he'd loved finally giving away all that affection, and having a new way of showing it, he'd not once thought about Levi possibly disliking this.

"I'm sorry..." Eren said quietly, letting his hands now loosely sit on his boyfriend's hips, "you should have told me earlier."

Levi shook his head. He should have known Eren wouldn't be mad. Although, Eren did have strange ways of expressing such feelings.

"Really, it's fine. I let you know now, didn't I?" Levi quickly squirmed out of the taller's hands, leaving him to feel dejected by the sink. Levi cleared his throat as he grabved the coffee pot and a cup out of the cupboard, pouring a glass then turning to hold it out to Eren. He mostly just wanted to shatter this putrid atmosphere that now filled the air. "Here, I made coffee for you. I know you're probably tired from work."

Eren quickly snapped out of his state of embarrassment and shame when he reached up to take the cup. The smile returned to his face as he took it, deliberately skimming his fingers across the back of Levi's hand as he took it.

"Thank you~" he said in a sing-songy voice, and he moved to sit down at the table with his cup. The pain from rejected still weighed heavily on his heart, though, but he knew he had to push through it. Part of him often thought that maybe he was pushing Levi to his limits too quickly, anyways.

Levi sat down at the wooden table as well. It was silent in the room, save for the ticking of the clock hanging about the table on the wall. The silence was aching. It was awkward.

After a few minutes of this Levi let out a heavy sigh through his nose and laid his head down on the table, facing toward Eren. This drew Eren to look up from his cup, raising an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Are you tired?" he asked playfully, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course, brat," Levi spat back in his usual tone, "I clean all damn day. Wouldn't be fair if only you were working, you know. I want you to come home to someplace clean."

Eren couldn't help but smile wider at this. These small gestures seemed to matter so much to him.

"I love you!" Eren suddenly said in an over-excited tone. He abandoned his coffee on the table, shoving his chair backward and quickly moving to wrap his arms around his tiny boyfriend's neck, nuzzling his face into Levi's soft hair atop his head.

Levi couldn't hold back the blush that formed on his face, causing his cheeks to heat up. "Yeah, yeah, love you too, brat." He mumbled quietly, almost so much so that Eren couldn't hear him.

The taller boy stood up and held out a hand, a small but mischievous looking smile on the usually innocent face. "Come to bed with me." He nearly demanded.

Levi couldn't lie, the demand sent blood straight to his nether regions. He obviously knew what this meant. Their sex life was incredibly... active, to say the least.

Without hesitation Levi took the warm hand in his own. His face was now a deep crimson, all the way up to his ears. He felt much more active than he had just a moment ago.

As Eren led Levi up the steps and to their bedroom, Levi found he couldn't hold back the small smile which formed on his face. He was just glad he hadn't made Eren mad earlier. Maybe he'd thought to deeply about this. Maybe he needed to stop thinking at all.

Which Eren would surely help him do in short moments.

 **A/N: sorry, no details! This is staying T rated unless people ask for otherwise :) but anyways, sorry for the late post once again, but I promise to post more! REALLY! But I have to say, expect a bit of conflict in the near future...**


End file.
